Sex Slaves and Piercings
by RavenOfObsidian
Summary: This is a BB/Rae fic based on a picture from Aslan1 on deviantart, link in first chapter. rated M for language, adult situations, mild nudity, sugestiveness, and lemoney goodness at the end. What happens when BB challanges Raven to a friendly wager and looses? Read to find out.
1. A Friendly Wager

**Hello all Fanfiction readers! This is a new story I'm writing. And so all you people know, I got inspiration for this story from Aslan1 on deviantart, to see his picture type this in the browser but change 'dot' to '. aslan1 dot deviantrt dot com/gallery/12165037#/d29v006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the picture I got the ideas for this from, I don't own the characters, and I don't own anything else, I'm just writing the plot line. **

**Oh, and so you know, all of the titans are really not teens by this point, Cyborg is 26, Robin is 24, Starfire is 24, Beast boy is 23, and Raven is 22. Plus Raven has better control over her powers so she can feel now without things exploding.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye ya'll, I'm heading out to Bee's!" The half metal titan said as he grabbed the keys to the T-car.

"When should we expect you back?" Beast Boy asked sitting up on the couch, from where he was previously sprawled across his girlfriends lap.

"Tomorrow around lunchtime." Cyborg replied with a hint of excitement in his voice. He entered the elevator and waved a final goodbye as the doors shut.

Robin chuckled to himself and then took another sip of his coffee. Finishing off the cup, he rinsed it and put it in the sink. The sliding doors to the common room opened and the young Tamerainian glided into the room. "Boyfriend Robin, I am of the ready to partake in the evening movie and unhealthy snacks!" Starfire chimed as she flew to the Boy Wonder's side. Robin grabbed the keys to the R-cycle and took Starfire's hand in his.

"You two sure you'll be fine by yourselves?" he asked the chromatically challenged couple.

"Ya dude, go have fun at your movie." Beast Boy replied as he laid his head back down in Raven's lap. Raven merely moved her book so it wasn't sitting right on top of the Changeling's nose. Robin shrugged and stepped into the elevator with Starfire. Instead of playing the game station, Beast Boy picked up a hand held game and played that so he could still lie on Raven's lap. After he had died 16 times, which was in an hour and a half, he got sick of the game and tossed it aside. He laid there for five minutes before he got bored enough to bother Raven. Turning into a kitten, Beast Boy began to nuzzle himself into her thigh. She responded by scratching the top of his head and then returned to her book. Being as persistent for attention as the Changeling is, he jumped into her lap and began to nuzzle her stomach with his face. Raven sighed and closed her book. She set it to the side and began to pet the green cat. Beast Boy rolled over so that he was on his back but still on Raven's lap. The dark mistress smiled and began to scratch his belly. A few seconds later she stopped and leaned back against the couch.

"Alright Gar, you've had your fun, now would you go get me some tea?" she asked. The kitten jumped off her lap and turned back into the green goofball that she adored so.

"Of course mistress." He said with a bow and a grin. Raven picked up a pillow off the couch with her powers and flung it at him. It knocked him over and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Go get me some tea Garfield." She said smiling.

"Uh Oh, she pulled out the full first name, I'm screwed." He said jokingly, tossing the pillow back on the couch. The Changeling got up and strode into the kitchen. He pulled out her tea kettle, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. He pulled down her mug and swirled some of the now warm water in it before dumping it out. When the water was done boiling, he pulled out her special tea, cinnamon, and honey. Beast Boy put the tea bag in the mug of boiling water and sprinkled some cinnamon in it along with two drops of honey. He swirled it around and pulled the bag out. Feeling satisfied, he put away all of the supplies and grabbed a beer out of the fridge for himself. He walked over to Raven and handed her the mug of tea. The Changeling jumped the couch and pulled the tab open on his can.

Raven raised a questioning eyebrow at him and asked "A beer?"

"Oh relax, I'm only going to have one, I'm not going to get drunk." Beast Boy said as he took a swig. "You should have one too."

"Yes Gar, I should have a couple of beers and get drunk just like you." She said in a sarcastic monotone.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." The Changeling finished off his beer and took Raven's empty cup to the kitchen. "You want to play video games?"

"You know that I don't like playing video games, plus I would kick your ass and you would be upset." Raven replied picking up her book again. Beast Boy stood right in front of her and pushed the edge of her book down with his finger.

Beast Boy leaned his head down so that his and Raven's foreheads were almost touching. She looked up at him and he whispered "well then let's make this a little more interesting." He leaned back and went to turn on the game station.

"Okay, you have sparked my interest, what do you mean by interesting?" she asked closing her book once again and setting it to the side.

"Simple," he said tossing one of the controllers to her. "If I win, you have to be my servant for 24 hours and wear slave costume." Raven raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"And if I win?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I'll be your servant for 24 hours." Beast Boy replied sitting down next to her. "And I'll wear a slave costume."

Raven picked up the controller from her lap. "Deal." They were both adversary opponents. Just when Beast Boy would get the upper hand, Raven would sneak her way back to winning and then Beast Boy would send her back again. In all, it took them nearly two hours for Raven to finally win. "Told you that I would kick your ass." She said setting down the controller.

"Maybe I let you win so I could follow you around all day without an excuse." The Changeling replied defensively. Raven got up and kissed her beau on the lips briefly before heading back towards her bedroom. She quickly shed her clothes and climbed into her bed wearing only her bra and underwear. The dark mistress quickly fell under the power of sleep and dreamt of what things that she would make Beast Boy do tomorrow.


	2. What Beast Boy Really Ment

**Hello Readers! I'm trying a new tactic where I write the entire or most of the story before I update it, so I'm going to try to update every Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own shit, Aslan1 owns the picture this is based on, DC comics and Warner Brothers own the characters, I just write the plot**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

The door slid open to Raven's room and light spread into the darkness, illuminating the pale figure still in her bed. Garfield Logan stepped into her room and shut the door behind him. He briskly walked over to the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of his sleeping beauty's face. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. Raven's eyes fluttered open and she jumped up in her bed at what she saw. Beast Boy was standing by her bed smiling softly. He was wearing a dog collar and had piercings in his pointed ears. The only clothing he was wearing was two long pieces of fabric that was connected to a gold band around his waist. The fabric just covered his backside and the front; it dropped clear down to his ankles. There were large spaces in between the fabrics so that his muscular legs were exposed, along with most of his hips. In one hand he had a bowl of grapes and in the other he had a cup of tea. "Good Morning mistress Raven, what can I get you? Tea? Snacks? …Me?" he said with seduction dripping from his voice.

"Gar, when you said slave, I thought you meant tattered rags and chains, not a sex slave." Raven said still gaping at him.

"Well, I meant sex slave, and I didn't know that you slept in your underwear Rae." Garfield said wiggling his eyebrows. He sat the tea and grapes down on the bedside table. Raven finally tore her eyes away from him long enough to realize she was in fact still in her underwear. She blushed and moved to pull the covers up over herself but before she could, Gar was on top of her and in between her legs. The only thing separating them was Raven's thin silk sheets.

"Garfield, what are you doing?" Raven asked blushing.

"Taking what is mine." He whispered in a husky voice, laced with lust. Beast Boy leaned in to kiss Raven but she blew him off of her with her powers. "Ow, what the hell was that for!?" he groaned, rubbing his head from where it slammed into the wall.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you were about to force me to have sex with you."Raven retorted as she put her leotard on with her powers.

"I wasn't going to rape you if that's what your implying." He said as he stood up.

"It's not rape if you like it" Raven said. Beast Boy stopped and considered the fact that maybe Raven gave him a concussion when she threw him into the wall. "I just don't want to do it yet, not when you're a sex slave, and not when Star and Rob are here."

"Alright" Beast Boy said. Raven finished putting on her uniform by pulling her cloak around her shoulders. She briskly walked out her room and opened a portal to the kitchen. The Changeling picked up the grapes and tea and began to walk towards the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven stepped through her portal into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table with Robin and Starfire. "Morning of Goodness to you friend!" Starfire chimed.

"Morning Star." Raven replied in her monotone.

"Raven don't you want some tea or something?" Robin asked.

"My tea should be here in….. 3, 2, 1" As Raven finished her countdown, the sliding doors to the common room opened and Beast Boy stepped through. He was still in his sex slave costume and was carrying Raven's tea and grapes. Robin and Starfire's jaw's hit the floor and they sweat dropped. "Gar, my tea and grapes please." The dark mistress requested. The Changeling strode over to Raven and set the cup and bowl down in front of her. He stood behind her with his hands hanging down by his sides. He smirked at Robin and Starfire who had still yet to collect their jaws from the floor.

"Uh, Beast Boy, why are you dressed like that?" Robin asked.

"He lost a bet with me and he tried to screw me with a minor loop hole." Raven replied before popping a grape into her mouth. "He has to be by servant dressed as a slave all day, however I didn't know that when we made the bet, he meant sex slave." Starfire flew up to Beast Boy and poked at the metal rings in his ears.

"Star would you cut that out." Beast Boy said annoyed.

"Tell me friend Beast Boy, why have you stabbed yourself with these small metal rings?" she said as she poked his ear a couple more times.

"They are called earrings and I put them there to go with the costume, and I think I'm going to keep them." He said pushing her hand away from his ear.

"Boyfriend Robin, why do you not have the 'earrings' like friend Beast Boy?" she asked sitting back at his side.

"It's more of a girl thing to pierce your ears Star." Raven answered.

"OOOOOHHHHH! Friend Raven, would you like to go to the mall of shopping and pierce the ears with me?" Starfire asked with a wide pleading smile.

"Sure Starfire, but I'm not piercing my ears." With that she handed her dishes to Beast Boy and walked to the elevator to go up to the roof. The Changeling quickly washed her dishes and ran to the elevator to follow her up to the roof. When the doors opened, Cyborg was standing there.

"Grass stain, what the hell are you wearing!?" he yelled.

Garfield sighed and answered the tin man in one breath, "long story short, I lost a bet to Raven and have to wear this all day and be her servant, now I need to get to the roof so I can do that." He pushed past the tin man and pushed the button for the roof top. The doors closed and Cyborg turned to the other two titans in the room. They smiled and shrugged at him before returning to their breakfasts.


	3. Nevermore

**Heyyyyy! It's me again with another amazling chapter of the story! ENJOY! Thank you all for reviewing, following, or favoriting, it's that stuff that keeps a writer going, mostly the reviews but it all contributes!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: do I really have to fucking do this?**

**Lawyers: yes**

**Me: well isn't it obvious that I don't own anything if I've already said it two times?**

**Lawyers: yes but you still have to say it**

**Me: FINE! I don't own the characters or the picture that this was based off of! geez…..**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven walked through the realms of Nevermore. She currently was in Happy's realm. "BBBBRRRUUUUUBBBBRRRUUUURRRRR URURUUBBBBRRRBRBRBRBRRBBBRBR !" Happy ran past Raven making airplane noises and holding her arms out like she was flying. "Hey Rae, what's shaking?" she asked.

"Happy, where is she?" Raven snarled.

"Where's who?" she asked as she ran circles around Raven, acting like an airplane again.

"You know who!" Raven snapped.

"Alright Alright, don't get you cloak in a twist, she is in her house over the hill." Happy then ran off and tumbled through the flowers in her meadow. Raven stalked off towards where Happy directed her. The scenery changed from Happy's meadow to a large wooden house on a green hill. Raven quickly climbed the cobble stone steps to the house and threw open the door.

"LUST!" Raven Screamed. There wasn't an answer so Raven screamed again, "LUST!" There was a thud from upstairs. Raven slammed shut the door and stalked off towards the stairs. Storming up the stairs, she began to yell at the emotion. "Lust, what the hell were you thinking this morning! It was bad enough that Gar nearly jumped me, but did you have to go and give me all of those mental images and compel me to say 'it's not rape if you-" Raven threw open the door to Lust's bedroom and stopped her rant. There were clothes strewn across the floor, including a skimpy version of Raven's leotard, a magenta cloak, and the slave costume Beast Boy was wearing earlier. Lust's room had deep claw marks in the walls and some of her furniture was broken. Lust was currently underneath Beast Boy on her bed and he was pounding into her senselessly. Raven turned bright red and picked up a large shard of what used to be a lamp and threw it at Beast Boy with her powers. The shard cut through him like he was wet clay. Beast Boy dissipated into the air in a green mist.

"EXUSE ME! I wasn't quite finished with him!" Lust complained from the bed.

"I really don't give a shit because I just saw something that I don't need to see for a while." Raven snapped her fingers and Lust's clothes were back on her body.

"Awe, your no fun Rae." Lust said crossing her arms and sitting up.

"Still don't give a shit, now will you tell me why you put all of those images into my head and made me say some of that this morning?"

"You don't get it?" Lust asked. Raven shook her head no. "Well obviously, you lust for him! You want him to be inside of you and to feel his warm-"

"That's far enough!" Raven said before Lust could put more images in her head.

"What I'm trying to say Rae is, that you should just grow a pair of tits and jump his bones already, you know you want it as badly as I do, I fucking cast a spell to recreate him so that I could have sex with him! And you're sitting there trying to tell me you don't want it?"

"Well…." Raven said quietly.

"So you do want it." Lust taunted.

"Shut up." Raven snapped.

Lust held up her hands in the 'I surrender' position. "Whatever girl, but now stop talking to me and go get laid cause my BB sensors are going berserk and telling me he is on the roof with us right now." Raven felt the familiar buzzing in her core whenever Beast Boy was around her. She swiftly turned on her heels and began to leave Lust's house. She could hear Lust chuckling to herself and saying something along the lines of 'I hope they remember to use condoms'. Raven trekked through Nevermore to the forbidden doorway and walked through it, entering the real world once again.

Beast Boy was in fact on the roof with her, but what surprised her was that he was sitting in front of her in the lotus position meditating as well. Raven took this moment to take him all in. All the years of Garfield Logan being on the Doom Patrol and being a Teen Titan had done wonders for him. He didn't have as much muscle as Robin, but that was perfect for Raven because he was the perfect balance in between scrawny and body builder for her. His arms and legs were perfectly toned and his chest seemed to be sculpted. Raven slowly started raking her eyes from his broad shoulders down to the sexy V of his pelvis. Beast Boy's eyes snapped open and locked on Ravens.

"You like what you see?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well of course I do, I'm looking at the sorry sap that has to do my bidding all day." Raven retorted as she stood up. Beast Boy got up as well and followed Raven back into the tower. When they were half way down to the commons room, Raven stopped the elevator. "Gar," Raven said.

"Ya Rae?"

"You want to make another bet?"

"Depends on what the stakes are." He replied with a smirk.

"I bet that when we walk back in, Cyborg will make some sex comment towards us. If he does, you have to be my servant for another day, If he doesn't, I'll wear a sex slave costume for the rest of the time you do." Raven knew Cyborg's emotions from where she was and she knew already that she would loose this bet. It would all just go according to her plan.

"You're on!" The Changeling said as he started the elevator again. The chromatically challenged couple walked into the commons room and found Cyborg sitting on the crescent shaped couch playing the game station.

"Green Bean, if your still wearing that outfit, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." Cyborg said without turning around on the couch. Beast Boy turned to Raven and grinned like a jackass then grabbed Raven's wrist and drug her through the common room doors towards his bedroom.


	4. Mall Trip

**Hello! Here is another beautiful chapter! HAPPY WEDNESDAY! XD I feel really bad because I had to spell check Wednesday. (sweat drops and rubs back of neck nervously) he he? Any who, tomorrow is my last day of school for Christmas break so I'm giving you people an early Christmas present and updating two chapters at once! If I get more reviews I might be tempted to give out some more Christmas presents if you catch my drift. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aslan1's picture that this story is based off of, I don't own the teen titans, and I don't own any other shit either.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven sighed and shifted positions on Beast Boy's Bed so that she was sitting Indian style with her head resting on the palm of her right hand. The Changeling was currently busy with the task of digging Raven's new costume out of his closet. Garfield finally came out of his closet and handed a small folded pile of clothes to the dark sorceress. In turn the Changeling also put some sandals on his own feet. They just had a flat brownish bottom with a couple of simple criss-crossing straps on the top of his feet. Virtually, they provided no protection, but since they were going to the mall with Star, they needed some sort of shoes. Raven got off of Beast Boy's bed and walked into his bathroom. A minute later she emerged in a skirt type garment, like the one Beast Boy was wearing and she had a simple strapless shirt that was more of a tan swim suit top than a shirt. She had the same sandals as the changeling but raven wasn't wearing a dog collar like Garfield, instead she had gold bands around her upper arms and a gold band that went around her head like a crown and it slanted down on her forehead so that it pointed directly at her chakra stone. Raven sat her usual uniform down in a pile on Beast Boy's bed and turned to the Changeling. The moment that Raven had stepped out of the bath room, his eyes had been glued to her. All resentment he had for their video games wager earlier had vanished as he now saw a fairly large amount of Raven's skin. In the least to say, there was probably a puddle of saliva at his feet and he was DEFINITELY turned on by her outfit.

Raven sashayed over to him, making sure to sway her hips as to tease him further. She reached a pale hand up and stroked his cheek lightly before trailing her hand down his jaw line and pushing his mouth closed for him. He shook his head a couple of times and blinked before he looked back at the gothic titan. "wow…" was all he could say as he began to soak up her figure with his eyes again. Raven giggled slightly and made a small tendril of her power reach out and attach itself to his dog collar. She tugged on the magic leash and began to drag Beast Boy out of his room and towards the commons room. Beast Boy smiled and gladly followed, there was something about Raven dragging him with a leash that he found very…._ kinky. _Plus, when he followed behind her, he could easily stare at the black raven tramp stamp she had. They entered the commons room and stopped in front of the great sliding doors. Apparently Robin had joined Cyborg playing on the Game Station and Starfire was making one of her infamous puddings. Starfire looked up from her Tamerainian cook book and squealed rather loudly. This was enough to attract Robin and Cyborg's attention and they paused the game and turned around to look at the Chromatically Challenged Couple. Both Cyborg and Robin sweat dropped and their jaws dropped and hit the floor. Starfire shot up from the kitchen and began to squeeze Raven in one of her deadly hugs.

"Friend Raven, you look magnificent!" she cried in excitement.

"Uh…. Star…can't…..BREATHE!" Raven gasped. The Tamerainian let go of the empath and stared at them with large happy eyes. "You ready to go to the mall and get your ears pierced?" she asked in her monotone.

"You're going to the mall dressed like that?" Robin asked timidly. Raven nodded her head and turned back to Starfire.

"OH, yes friend! Let me just retrieve my purse!" Starfire cried with glee. She then flew off towards her room and came back a few seconds later with a purple purse that matched her outfit. Raven walked towards the elevator, with Star floating close behind and Beast Boy being dragged there by the magic leash. The elevator doors closed and there was the unmistakable whir of the gears as the elevator took the three titans up to the roof.

"Uh, you think that they will be able to even get in the mall dressed like that." Cyborg stammered to the boy blunder.

"Probably since they are titans, my concern is how many paparazzi are going to be taking pictures of them dressed like that at the mall." Robin said as he turned back towards their paused game. Cyborg silently agreed with a nod of his head and turned the game off pause and began to race down the track trying to hit Robin off the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The three titans landed down at the Jump city mall. Beast Boy had ridden on one of Raven's magic disks because she wouldn't let go of his leash. The three strolled into the mall and walked to a tattoo parlor. The man that was working there pointed the three titans to the waiting area where they could fill out the needed paper work and pick what kind of stud they wanted to pierce themselves with. Starfire had filled out her paper work and was currently walking around the many displays of rings and studs that the parlor had. She walked back to her friends and sat down holding two boxes. The Changeling began to chuckle and said "Star, you know that the second one is a belly button ring."

"I am aware of this fact friend Beast Boy." Star answered with a smile.

"Hold on dude, you're getting your ears and your belly button pierced?" he asked with all the traces of laughter gone from his voice. Starfire nodded her head and then the man walked back into the waiting area. He looked over Starfire's papers and took the money she handed him. They walked back into the parlor and left the Chromatically Challenged Couple to themselves. "Did not see that one coming." Beast Boy said with his voice barely above a whisper.

"Robin might kill us for letting her do it." Raven said in agreement.

"Unless one of us got something else pierced to make it look like she got the idea from us." He said lowering his eyebrows and grinning at Raven.

"I'm not getting anything pierced." She retorted. Beast Boy turned into a cat and gave her the stare as he jumped into her lap. "No." she said with her voice wavering. He nuzzled into her stomach and she whimpered "No." but it was more of a question. He licked her stomach with his sand papery tongue and Raven completely melted. "Okay." She sighed in defeat. Garfield hopped off her lap and turned back into his humanoid figure. He leaned down and kissed her briefly on the lips and then he sat back down next to her. Raven, using her powers, brought a pen and the piercing forms to her as well as brought her wallet out of thin air with the helpful use of a portal. She quickly filled them out and then went to find some rings. She came back with three boxes and sat down.

"Raven, you only need the one set of earrings." Beast boy said curiously.

"No, if I'm piercing myself, I'm going all out." She retorted. Before Beast Boy could object, Starfire floated back into the room squealing with glee at the new studs in her ears and the ring in her navel. Raven got up and handed the papers and money to the man and he nodded and took Raven back into the parlor. Before she left, she handed the leash to Starfire and cockily said "Here, would you hold this for me." Starfire nodded and sat next to Beast Boy holding his leash and staring down at her stomach. After about five minutes, Raven came back into the room and she had studs in her ears like Starfire and a navel piercing like Starfire. She walked over to the other two titans and picked up Beast Boy's leash and drug him out of his chair. Starfire floated up and followed them out of the parlor and towards the rest of the mall. They stopped at the food court and they each got a salad and sat down to eat them. When they were done, they threw away their trash and began to walk away when Starfire squealed with delight. She flew forwards and entered a large store that was mostly pink. She turned to her friends and waved them to join her. "That's okay Star," Raven said nonchalantly. "We'll just wait out here." With that, the Tamerainian flew into the store and left the couple dressed as sex slaves alone in the mall. They walked around a little bit and stopped to look at a cart a few paces away from the pink store. It was selling gothic statues, accessories, jewelry, and trinkets. Raven was spesificly eyeing a small locket in the shape of a raven with a paw print on the middle of it when a guy walked up behind her and grabbed her hips pulling her towards him.

"Hey there pretty girl" he breathed into her ear. Raven tried to push off of him and return to looking at the beautiful necklace but he held her firm in place.

"I'd let go of me if I were you." She growled.

"Why?" he asked in a mock tone as his hands began to wander upwards. Raven pointed a finger to her side and the man looked up. He immediately let go of Raven and began to hyperventilate in panic. The Green Changeling's teeth had elongated and sharpened. His hands now had claws on the tips and his eyes were dilated to a size that made them look purely animalistic. He was sneering and growling at the man and his whole body trembled as he fought to suppress the Beast.

"Run." Beast Boy instructed in a deep graveled voice. The man did just that and he tripped over himself many times in his haste to flee the Beast. Raven laughed and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek. He stopped trembling and his eyes, teeth, and hands returned to normal as he smiled.

"I'm going to go check on Starfire." Raven declared and walked into the pink store in search of her friend.


	5. Oh My God I Hope Robin Doesn't Kill Us

**OH MY FREAKING GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS YESTERDAY OR EARLIER TODAY! I'm not even going to try and tell you people an exuse! pleas just forgive me and keep reading. And I'm really sorry if this chapter is starting to get all over the place. I'm really stressed because of finals and I'm kind of bouncing between Homework and FanFiction. Well, I am at least while I'm writing, by the time I post this my mind will be strait again, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aslan1's picture, I don't own the characters, and I don't own anything else!**

**HAPPY READING!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire rode silently in the elevator up to the commons room. Beast Boy and Raven were silent because they were arranging their funerals for letting Starfire get a belly button ring. Starfire was silent because she was oogling at her stomach and marveling the magnificent ring in her navel. They reached the common room and they all stepped out of the elevator, except the young Tamerainian who flew out and up in front of Robin. "Boyfriend Robin, is the small metal 'peer-sings' not glorious!?" Robin glanced up from the newspaper he was reading and stared in shock at Starfire's midsection.

"Uhhh….?" He asked as he turned to the chromatically challenged couple.

"Before you ask, she got the idea from me." Raven said holding up her hand. "I got three piercings and Star got two."

"That reminds me," Garfield purred seductively. It wasn't very good though because Raven was still pulling him around like a dog. "Where is your third piercing, you got your ears, and your navel, but where is the third?" by this point he was moving his eyebrows up and down and smirking at Raven suggestively. Raven pulled the leash forward choking him and stuck her tongue out at him revealing a small metal stud in it.

Robin turned back to Starfire who was eagerly awaiting his approval of her new piercings. "They look great Star." He said softly. Starfire squealed in delight and threw herself on to him, latching onto his lips with her own. Naturally, he didn't object, but rather discarded the newspaper and began to kiss her back. Raven and Beast Boy rolled their eyes at them and Raven proceeded to drag her slave out of the room. They passed Cyborg in the hall and all he could do was stand with his jaw on the floor while sweat dropping at the sight of the Chromatically Challenged couple. Raven and Beast Boy both shot him small friendly smiles on the way to Raven's room and that only added to Cyborg's inability to believe the sight before him. They both rounded the corner at the end of the hall and Cyborg's circuits blew sparks and he shut down because his shock was so great.

The Changeling and the dark empath entered the small dark room that the young sorceress called home. Beast Boy immediately pushed Raven up against the wall beside the door and attached his lips to hers. She responded by tangling her fingers in his hair and kissing back just as feverishly. Beast Boy's hands fluttered up and down her sides making sure to trace every inch of her perfect figure. He reached down and pulled on the back of her thigh and rested it around his waist. Raven happily wrapped her leg around him and pulled him even closer to him with it. She could now feel his arousal as his manhood rubbed up against her inner thigh. Beast Boy traced her lip with his tongue begging entrance. She parted her lips and let him push his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth and traced her teeth with his tongue. He moved and began to explore the new small metal piercing in her mouth that he found fascinating. He grabbed her other thigh and pulled her leg up so that he was holding her up. Raven wrapped both of her legs tightly around his waist and relished in the feeling of how much she loved gravity because right now it was pulling her down onto his cock. She pulled her hands out of his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck instead, slowly tracing his upper back muscles with her nails. Beast Boy shivered with pleasure and pulled them off the wall and walked over to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He laid her down softly and crawled on top of her. Their lips were dancing in a fiery passion as Beast boy moved his hands slowly down her arms, pulling off the gold bands as he went. Simultaneously, he kicked his sandals off and Raven kicked her sandals off as well.

Beast Boy broke the kiss and stared down lovingly into her eyes. She looked back at him with all the love that he stared at her with and she took this opportunity to unbuckle the dog collar around his neck. The black magic leash had long since dissolved as her emotions were now acting up with her current situation. The dark sorceress tossed the collar aside without a care and it came to rest near the gold bands on the floor. Raven jerked on Beast Boy's shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. Once again his rough ungloved hands fluttered up her sides, creating a flurrying sensation deep within her core. With one hand, Beast Boy cupped her breast and began to knead it, with the other hand he moved to her back and fiddled with the small knot that held her shirt on her body. He quickly undid it and tossed the fabric aside. He pulled away from Raven's lips and kissed down her jaw and on to her neck, stopping at the nape to suck on it. After leaving a small mouth shaped bruise, he kissed down her collar bone and to her lovely breasts. Garfield took her breast into his mouth and sucked on it while kneading the other breast with his other hand. He flicked and tweaked her nipple and rubbed it between his thumb and fore finger. He switched positions and flicked and tweaked at the other, giving it as much attention as the other. Raven moaned in pleasure as she twined his grass green hair in her fingers. He moved from her breasts back up to her mouth and latched his lips once again to hers. Raven raked her nails down his back, making the changeling shiver in pleasure. She stopped at his waist and pulled at the small clasp that held his skirt up. With a tiny pop, it was unlatched and tossed to the floor. Beast Boy trailed his hands down further and pulled off her skirt as well, throwing it to the side carelessly.

Both lovers were now fully exposed to one another. Beast Boy reached one hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. The tips of his fingers hit the cold metal of her headband and he pulled it off of her head, some violet locks flowing smoothly with his fingers as he pulled it away. He sat the delicate band on Raven's nightstand and moved his hand back down to her body. He pulled back off of her lips and pushed her legs a little farther apart, he positioned himself and turned back to Raven. "You ready?" he asked in a sensual voice.

"Mmmmmmm, nope." Raven said mater of factly as she pushed the Changeling off of her. He was off balance so he toppled to the floor. Raven sat up and peered over the edge at her beau. He was rubbing the back of his head and didn't look very amused.

"What the fuck do you mean _no!?_" he said aggravated.

"I mean no, we aren't having sex now."

"Well you should have said something sooner!" Beast Boy mumbled angrily.

The dark empathetic sorceress giggled lightly before throwing her beau's skirt, shoes, and collar at him with her powers. She brought her clothes to her with her powers and quickly put them all back on. Raven turned back to her beau to see that he had put on his clothes again and was still pissed as well as still apparently turned on. "I'd fix your 'little' problem there before going out in front of the others if I was you." She said as she sashayed out the door.

Raven walked down towards the common room to find something to eat for dinner. The giant common room doors slid open and she was immediately dog piled with excited and happy emotions. "Alright ya'll! Who's up for some PIZZA!?" Cyborg shouted.

"OH! I would enjoy many of the slices of the pizza friend Cyborg!" Shouted Starfire as she corkscrewed through the air over to the elevator where Cyborg was standing with the keys to the T-car.

"Pizza sounds good." Robin said turning off the giant television and getting up off the sofa. "Raven, you and Beast Boy want to go grab some pizza with us?" He said turning around to face the young sorceress.

"Yeah," Raven said in her monotone. "Let me just go grab him, we'll meet you down in the garage." Raven turned around and walked towards her bedroom again. As she reached her bedroom door, it swished open and Beast Boy came walking out and accidentally walked straight into her, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Beast Boy propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the beautiful girl pinned beneath him. They both started to laugh before Beast Boy picked himself up off of her and reached down a hand to pull her up. Gladly, she took it and let her beau pull her up off the floor. Once she was on her feet she opened her mouth to say something but it was immediately cut off by Garfield's lips on hers. She kissed him back and after a couple of seconds they split apart and looked at each other with affection in their eyes. A light bulb went off in Raven's head and she started to speak again. "Oh, um, the rest of the team is going to get pizza and they are waiting for us in the garage."

"Cool." Beast Boy began to walk towards the common room to get to the elevator, but Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. In one swift motion, she simultaneously pulled the changeling into a kiss with her hands on the back of his head and twined in his hair, and opened a portal beneath them that would take them to the garage. Somewhere in that chaos, Beast Boy put his hands on the dark empath's exposed hips and pulled her close to him as he kissed her back with just as much passion.


	6. Dinner and a Show

**HEYO! Another amazing chapter here for updating pleasure! Hope you all are enjoying muh story! :) And, yet again, I'm sooooo sorry that this is late in updating but my plate of life is full of bull crap, and to top it all off, the evil writing Gods have cursed me with writers block! So, as a better attempt at an apology, I've decided that I will just post the rest of the story as I get it done so you can have it sooner, and I will also write you a blooper real. And so you know, there will be this chapter, and maybe one or two more. After the bloopers though, I will move this to complete! :) hope you all can forgive me and keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing, if I fucking owned teen titans, it would be BBxRae all the way, and Terra would be dead. :D if I owned Aslan1's picture, I'd have a giant blown up version of it on my wall. (I could probably still do that anyways ;) ) just in case some wise guy doesn't get it though, I don't own teen titans, and I don't own Aslan1's picture on deviantart. BTW, you should go check his picture out, the link is in chapter 1.**

**Onto the magnificent occurrence known as the next chapter in the story that you want to read! And if you don't want to read it, well just because this is in cyber space doesn't mean you HAVE to read it, it's your choice.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"What is taking them so long? I WANT SOME PIZZA MAN!" Cyborg whined as he anime cried. A black portal appeared on the floor and a black raven just slightly taller than the tin man himself spread its obsidian wings. It shrunk back and in its place stood the chromatically challenged couple, making out, and still in their slave costumes.

Robin leaned over and whispered in the metal man's ear, "Be careful what you wish for." Starfire covered her mouth with her hand and suppressed a giggle at Robin's comment. "Alright you two, break it up. Let's go get some pizza!" shouted Robin as he hopped in the passenger seat of the T-car. Robin had already decided earlier that day that he wouldn't question where they wore their costumes to as he knew it was just a bet that would end soon. By tomorrow Raven would be wearing her leotard and cloak, and Beast Boy would be back in his Doom Patrol outfit, gloves and all. The couple broke their kiss and Beast Boy pecked Raven on the lips once more before letting go of all but her hand. Cyborg got in the driver's seat while Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire climbed in the back.

The ride to the Titan's favorite pizza parlor was a long one. Beast Boy told his horrible jokes as he tried to get Raven to laugh. Starfire kept interrupting him and asking him questions, trying to sort out the logic in his jokes. Raven sat in silence as she stared out the window, still holding her annoyingly persistent beau's hand. Robin and Cyborg groaned every time Beast Boy delivered the alleged 'punch line' in his jokes, and told him it wasn't funny. As mentioned before though, The Changeling didn't shut up because he was so annoyingly persistent to get his girlfriend to laugh. Much to everyone else's relief though, the ride to the restaurant was a short one.

The teen heroes walked up to their favorite table on the roof and they each ordered their favorite pizzas. Cyborg's was the meat lovers heart attack special with extensive amounts of pepperoni, sausage, and small bits of chicken and anchovies sprinkled everywhere. Robin got a simple sausage pizza, Starfire had a cheese pizza with mint frosting, pepperoni, and lots of mustard. Raven had a simple pepperoni pizza, and Beast Boy had his usual soy cheese pizza. "I'm telling ya green bean, IF IT'S GOT NO MEAT, THEN IT AIN'T FIT TO EAT!" Cyborg yelled as he took another large bite out of his pizza

"Dude! I've been every one of the animals on your plate right now! Do you know how sick that is!? For me it's like cannibalism!" The changeling retorted as he cringed from the smell of the tin man's pizza. The other three titans gave a collective sigh, they had heard this argument a thousand times over and over again, it got old quick. Deciding to quickly end the argument, Raven muttered her mantra under her breath and cast a small spell underneath the table. A small tendril of her magic shot into her boyfriend's head, being that it was small, it went un noticed by the others. The dark magic quickly found the part Beast Boy's brain that controlled his sense of smell. The magic dulled the receptor that registered the meaty scent in the air. All this took place in a matter of seconds and as quickly as the magic appeared, it disappeared again. The Changeling stopped shivering in disgust and sniffed the air a couple of times before glancing at Raven. Her focus was on her meal and she couldn't help but have her body language give herself completely away to him. He seemed to understand and just shrugged his shoulders before returning to his pizza. Starfire and Robin shot Raven a couple of small thankful smiles. Raven blushed slightly before looking away at Garfield. She gulped down the pizza she had in her mouth and stared at the green skinned man. She couldn't help but think how sexy he looked as she sat in his animalistic crouching stance. His lovely toned body in his slave outfit and in the setting sunlight made him look like a God. Everything about him was perfect to her. His grassy green skin, how he always smelled like pine trees and animalistic musk, his gorgeous emerald eyes and the affection she saw in them whenever he looked at her, and his hair, oh God, his hair! Raven had developed a fetish for the changelings soft and slightly shaggy locks.

Unbeknownst to all of the titans, deep within the recesses of the empath's mind, one of her emotions was gaining control of her. Bravery and Wisdom were fighting to push her down but she wouldn't go, the emotion pushed Brave and Wisdom off of her with a blast of her magic and sent them flying to the ground far from her. No other emotion could restrain her, in this state, the emotion was even stronger than Rage. The emotion began to swell in size, her usual outfit stretching and ripping, until she towered over Nevermore and was just barely covered by the thin material of what once was her leotard. In a deep guttural voice that was laced with desire, Lust howled "Beast Boy, I'm coming for you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rae? Rae!? Hey Rae!" Beast Boy said as he snapped his fingers in front of Raven's face. She quickly snapped out of her trance like state and looked around at her friends.

"What?" she asked in her signature monotone.

"You were doing the 'staring into space' and would not awaken." Starfire answered as she looked at her best friend with concern. "Are you the alright friend Raven?"

The empath just nodded and looked to all of her friends before stopping at Beast Boy and smiled a devilish smirk worthy of Trigon himself. Before Beast Boy could ask why she was looking at him funny, Raven asked them all something that they thought had less of a chance of happening than Slade showing up on their doorstep turning himself in while wearing a ballerina outfit. "So who wants to go to the bar?" Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"uhhh, Raven…..?" Cyborg stuttered in shock.

"What, are you going to pass up one of your only chances to see me act like an ass? Because believe me, this is a rare occasion that may never see the light of day ever again." Raven asked as she crossed her arms giving a confident smirk. The others shared glances with each other before looking back to Raven.

"Umm, okay, let's go." Robin said, still slightly confused by her actions. The five paid for their dinner and then walked down the street to the local bar/club. Cyborg had maybe two sips of a beer before he left because girls were throwing themselves at him and he felt like he was betraying Bumble Bee. Instead he decided to drive out to steel city to go hang out with her. The other titans quickly learned that Tamerainians have no alcohol tolerance whatsoever as Starfire was drunk after two shots of tequila. The drunk Starfire pulled the tipsy Robin towards the dance floor and insisted that they 'did the dancing of dirty' as she put it. Poor bird boy was as red as his traffic light costume even in his hazy state of mind. Garfield Logan chuckled at the sight of Starfire leaning on Robin for support while still trying to dance with him. If he wasn't embarrassed before, he sure as hell was now. He himself was only slightly buzzed and he had only seen Raven have two glasses of something that he could just smell wasn't very strong. He turned to the dark beauty sitting next to him, giggling at the sight of their friends.

"Okay what's up?" he asked quizzically. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and smiled that small yet warm smile that she only showed him and sent shivers up and down his spine. "Oh come on," Beast Boy laughed. "You willingly put that costume on, because I know you lost the bet on purpose, you went to the mall with Star, you got piercings because I asked you to, you and I got into a very 'intimate situation'," this part he said while making air quotes with his fingers. " we all went out for pizza and had a nice time, you asked us to go to a _bar_ of all places, and now your laughing, smiling, and drinking, what's up?" Garfield's smile never left his face and he asked her this with honest curiosity in a kind way.

Raven laughed her small bell like laugh. "Every once in a while, I need to not be the stingy witch that I am and I need to be fun Raven."

"You're not a stingy witch Rae, but I will admit, I like fun Raven." She laughed again, making the changeling smile even wider.

At that moment, Starfire ran up to them and enveloped Beast Boy in a large hug. "Oh friend Beast Boy, are you feeling ill? You are green!" she drunkenly squealed. Raven laughed underneath her hand.

"Star, I've been green for as long as you've known me." He said with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"And I assume that you have always had the pointed ears and fangs as well then?" Starfire squeezed him even tighter, closing her eyes and began to lean all of her weight on the changeling. "Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire slurred.

"Yeah Star."

"Are you aware of where friend Raven is?"

"She is sitting next to me Star."

Starfire opened her eyes and looked to Beast Boy's side. Sure enough Raven was sitting there smiling and waving at her. "OH! Friend Raven there is something that I wish to tell you!"

Raven laughed at her friend a little more and saw Robin staggering towards them out of the corner of her eye. "And what might that be Starfire?"

The young and drunk Tamerainian forced herself up and leaned forwards so that she still had her arms around Beast Boy's middle but was now lying on her front on his lap in a drunken effort to get closer to Raven. "Friend Beast Boy has quite the muscles, it would be most glorious if you two did the making of tiny bumgorfs soon!" she pulled one hand away from Beast Boy to push her orange finger against Raven's lips. "SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, But do not tell friends Beast Boy and Raven!" she laughed and pulled back, repositioning herself so that she was now sitting on the changeling's lap with one leg draped over both of his and the other leg lolling lazily en between his legs. She re wrapped her arms around his waist and she laid her head down on his shoulder as she laughed. Raven and Beast Boy were silent with their mouths slightly agape. They both blushed heavily, turning bright red and dark brown. Robin reached them at this point and put a hand on Starfire's knee. She snapped up immediately. "Oh boyfriend Robin! I am of the tired, may we go the home?" she asked as she pulled her head up off of Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Sure Star." With that she squealed in glee and flew into Robin's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and burring her head into the nape of his neck. Robin laughed and carried her out of the bar. Beast Boy and Raven still sat in embarrassment.

"Well, that was awkward." Beast Boy finally said.

"Agreed." Raven muttered.


	7. The Grand Finale

**Okey dokey! Getting down into another chapter! The evil curse of writers block is gone and here is the last chapter! :C I know, you all will miss me updating. But fear not my faithful and kind readers! I have another Teen titans Fan fic that I will be starting soon after I finish an different fic, I have only a couple of chapters on the other one and then I will be done with it. If you wish to read my new fic, It will probably be out late January to early February. It will be called **_Frost_**. I also will be writing other one shots and short stories while also writing these bigger projects. A short description will be at the end of the chapter, along with a separate letter of thanks to all my faithful fanfictioners. And now, the last chapter before the blooper real in **_Sex Slaves and Piercings_**! ALL OF YOU, ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lust was growing angry with Raven. Raven was resisting her and refusing the man that they wanted so badly. Lust had taken it upon herself to try and control Raven, to make her jump him, and to see that this was truly the better way, to show her lust rather than push her to the back of her mind and suppress her as if she was her demonic side. Thanks to Starfire, Lust was set back slightly by Timid, whose power increased with Raven's embarrassment. That however, was only a small speed bump for her as she quickly regained control of Raven again.

Raven swept herself up in her dark magic and disappeared from view. "Rae?" Beast Boy asked as looked around him for his beauty. She rematerialized on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. "RAVEN! What the hell are you doing?" the changeling asked startled by her sudden appearance. She said nothing as she leaned in and kissed her way from his shoulder, up his neck, and to his ear.

In a lusty voice she whispered "Taking what is rightfully mine." She nibbled on his ear. The changeling let out a soft moan as he put his hands on her hips.

"Rae, maybe we better go home." He said softly. With a flick of her wrist, Raven opened a portal and they both fell through, _and onto Garfield's bed_. Raven was atop and straddling him, smiling her lovely smile.

"I guess sleeping is out of the question?" The changeling asked with a knowing smirk.

"No, we can sleep, after we are finished." With that she latched her lips onto his in a passionate yet, lust driven kiss. They once again got into what Beast Boy referred to as 'intimate situation'. Soon clothes scattered the floor along with the small gold bands that had adorned Raven's arms and head. The sounds of love rang through the entire floor of the tower. The same could be said for a different level of the tower where Starfire and Robin were. The beautiful music of the sweat and passion continued on late into the night until the two pairs couldn't continue any longer. In a bright pink room, with a circular bed, there lay a simple black haired man, with his arms wrapped around a beautiful alien with long fire red hair. In a bright green room, in a large queen sized bed that had recently been brought in as a replacement for the old bunk beds, there lay a beautiful Azarathian girl. From the day she had been born she was told that she could never be loved, that she wasn't capable of good, that she would destroy the world. She always thought she wasn't attractive, that she was ugly because of her half demon heritage. Her thoughts were only proven as her mother resented her and no one liked to be near her. But she always had a small flicker of hope within her. That hope had been ignited and now roared in a beautiful flame thanks to the green shape shifting man that was lovingly embracing her. He had always thought that love would elude him because of his appearance, because he was green and had pointed ears and fangs. Until he met Terra. Terra was his first girlfriend. She had meant a lot to him, but it turns out that she didn't really like him the way he liked her. She just took pity on him and crushed his heart to dust. He then felt lost and thought that he could never move on and live another bright day. That is, until he realized that the Azarathian girl was the only sunlight that he would ever need. He now knew that he could be loved, and that she truly loved him, and that he truly loved her.

"Rae" whispered Garfield in the dark of his room.

"Yes Gar?" she replied sweetly.

"I love you." He said with a small, meaningful smile.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled the largest smile that anyone had ever seen. "I love you too Gar." With that she kissed his lightly on the lips and then snuggled into his warm and comforting chest. "I love you too." she murmured again as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Robin and Starfire sat in the kitchen eating their breakfasts. Starfire had one hell of a hangover and instead of her usual cheery self, she was quite glum. The sliding doors to the common room opened and in walked Beast Boy and Raven, each wearing their respective costumes, with a few new changes. Raven still wore her golden crown band, and they each still had their piercings. A small locket in the shape of a raven hung from Raven's neck, in the center of the raven was a green paw print. Large smiles were spread across their faces as they walked in hand in hand. Robin and Starfire smiled widely at them. They both retrieved their breakfasts and sat down at the table. The elevator doors hissed open and in stepped Cyborg and Bumble Bee. Again, large smiles were exchanged, and they all sat down at the table. Cyborg turned and looked at the green changeling. "Way to go BB." He said softly as he put a friendly hand on his shoulder. Bumble Bee was slightly confused at this, but if she had been around Raven a little bit more often, she would have known exactly what Cyborg meant by that by the bright white color of her clothes.

There was no question that Raven and Beast Boy loved each other. Through the years they showed it, with many midnight rendezvous', a pair of gold bands around their fingers, and with small offspring that they were happy to call their own. Yes, there was no doubt in anyone's minds that they truly loved one another.

FIN :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Now the promised details on **_Frost._

_**Frost is a story that I based off of a day dream I had. The titans go out on a regular mission only to recover this girl that turns out to suffer from a small case of amnesia. What they don't know is that she has powers over the cold. She slowly figures out them and her identity. She ends up falling in love with one of them, and him her, but once she has her old memories back and her new life ahead of her, a tragedy strikes, and things will send the titans into dismay.**_

**I think that I will turn it into maybe two or three stories depending on how popular they are and if they have room for more plot or more story.**

**Thank you all a lot, it means so much to me that you all took time out of your day to read my writing and I thank you all that you stuck with me from the beginning and were patient with me. I want to give special thanks to:**

**DoctorMelodyPond- for being the first person to review my story**

**chilmaster20- for talking with me about my story in a civilized maner for longer than like 2 emails**

**Aqua Rules / PaulieJuice- for being the first people to follow my story**

**pathtales- for being the first person to favorite my story**

**and last but not least, katwizzle- for posting the most reviews on my story**

**and I would also like to thank, everybody who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read my story. Without you people, I couldn't have done it. And special thanks to those who review with comments like-**_" __I can tell the tension is heating up and Raven is having more trouble controling her Lust for BB" _**Its these types of comments on how you guys perceive the story that help frame it for the future. I had no intentions of Lust controlling her and consuming her until I read this, I just thought that she would try and seduce him of her own free will and just end the thing with them having sex, I like this ending better, so I have to give extra special thanks to Vampire of Romance for giving me this idea and framing the story for me. I will post the bloopers soon, I just have to rake through my story first. I will change the status to complete after I post the bloopers. :) you all have been such great readers, and I'm afraid that this will be goodbye for now, until next time.**

**I love you all,**

**Raven Of Obsidian**


	8. Bloopers

**Okay internet world, here is the promised blooper real, hold onto your sides and put pillows on the floor for when you fall out of your chair. And I'm sorry, I lied, it has recently been brought to my attention that I promised you all a lemony ending; I however did not deliver that. I apologize, so to make it right, I will write an alternate lemony ending and post it after the bloopers, Thanks for reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cyborg Leaves For His Date- take 1**

"Bye ya'll, I'm heading out to Bee's!" The half metal titan said as he grabbed the keys to the T-car.

"When should we expect you back?" Beast Boy asked sitting up on the couch, from where he was previously sprawled across his girlfriends lap.

"Tomorrow around lunchtime." Cyborg replied with a hint of excitement in his voice. He entered the elevator and waved goodbye as the doors shut.

There however wasn't a whirr of gears spinning and the small light above the elevator wasn't moving. Pounding began to ring through the common room as Cyborg beat against the elevator. "GUYS! I'M STUCK, THE STUPID ELEVATOR HAS ME TRAPPED!" He shouted with a slight whine to his voice. Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin turned to look at the elevator. They burst out into laughing fits and began to cry as they hugged their sides. Starfire flew in at this moment to say her line, but stopped as she saw all the laughter.

"Why is everyone laughing?" she asked.

"Cyborg…. Trapped…. Elevator!" Robin gasped out in between laughs. Star looked at the elevator and laughed herself.

"Not cool guys." Cyborg grumbled.

**Beast Boy Jumps the couch- take 1**

"Go get me some tea Garfield." She said smiling.

"Uh Oh, she pulled out the full first name, I'm screwed." He said jokingly, tossing the pillow back on the couch. The Changeling got up and strode into the kitchen. He pulled out her tea kettle, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. He pulled down her mug and swirled some of the now warm water in it before dumping it out. When the water was done boiling, he pulled out her special tea, cinnamon, and honey. Beast Boy put the tea bag in the mug of boiling water and sprinkled some cinnamon in it along with two drops of honey. He swirled it around and pulled the bag out. Feeling satisfied, he put away all of the supplies and grabbed a beer out of the fridge for himself. He walked over to Raven and handed her the mug of tea. The Changeling jumped the couch, catching his foot on the edge in the process.

He landed face first on the floor with his mid section still on the couch and his foot hanging off the back. The beer he dropped had hit the coffee table and exploded, spraying Raven and himself with alcohol. Off screen, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were laughing so hard they fell out of their fancy directors chairs. Despite being covered in beer, Raven began laughing uncontrollably. "ow," muttered Garfield with his face still firmly planted in the floor.

The director sighed and smacked his forehead with his palm. "Can we get a janitor on set five!?" he yelled.

**Morning Bedroom Scene- take 1**

"Gar, when you said slave, I thought you meant tattered rags and chains, not a sex slave." Raven said still gaping at him.

"Well, I meant sex slave, and I didn't know that you slept in your underwear Rae." Garfield said wiggling his eyebrows. He sat the tea and grapes down on the bedside table. Raven finally tore her eyes away from him long enough to realize she was in fact still in her underwear. She blushed and moved to pull the covers up over herself but before she could, Gar was on top of her and in between her legs. The only thing separating them was Raven's thin silk sheets.

"Garfield, what are you doing?" Raven asked blushing.

"Taking what is mine." He whispered in a husky voice, laced with lust.

"Alright then, just making sure." With that she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushed her lips to his, and pulled him down on top of her while pushing her sheets off of her so that their skin was touching. Laughter was heard off screen from many people at her out of character actions, but they were getting quite friendly.

"Uhh, can we get a hose over here?" The director yelled to a crew member. A long moan was heard from the set and a small rustling of fabric. "WE NEED A HOSE, NOW!" the director shouted as he jumped from his seat to run and find a hose himself.

**Nevermore- take 1**

"LUST!" Raven Screamed. There wasn't an answer so Raven screamed again, "LUST!" There was a thud from upstairs. Raven slammed shut the door and stalked off towards the stairs. Storming up the stairs, she began to yell at the emotion. "Lust, what the hell were you thinking this morning! It was bad enough that Gar nearly jumped me, but did you have to go and give me all of those mental images and compel me to say 'it's not rape if you-" Raven threw open the door to Lust's bedroom and stopped her rant. There were clothes strewn across the floor, including a skimpy version of Raven's leotard, a magenta cloak, and one of Starfire's uniforms. Without looking any further, Raven screamed and ran out of the room. Out of the closet in the bedroom, lust and Starfire fell out, fully clothed and laughing their asses off. Everyone behind camera erupted in laughter, except for Raven whose face was red and fire was roaring in her eyes – literally.

**Nevermore- take 2**

"LUST!" Raven Screamed. There wasn't an answer so Raven screamed again, "LUST!" There was a thud from upstairs. Raven slammed shut the door and stalked off towards the stairs. Storming up the stairs, she began to yell at the emotion. "Lust, what the hell were you thinking this morning! It was bad enough that Gar nearly jumped me, but did you have to go and give me all of those mental images and compel me to say 'it's not rape if you- EEPPP!" Raven threw open the door to what she thought was Lust's bedroom but instead, the room was a small shrine to Jacob Black. Laughter erupted from everyone except Beast Boy who was slightly pissed off. Raven quickly shut the door and threw her body in front of it. "None of you saw that!" She screamed. "turn that camera off!" she stalked towards it and shot her black magic at the camera. "I said turn it off! Delete the tape! None of you saw that!"

**Nevermore- take 3**

"LUST!" Raven Screamed. There wasn't an answer so Raven screamed again, "LUST!" There was a thud from upstairs. Raven slammed shut the door and stalked off towards the stairs. Storming up the stairs, she began to yell at the emotion. "Lust, what the hell were you thinking this morning! It was bad enough that Gar nearly jumped me, but did you have to go and give me all of those mental images and compel me to say 'it's not rape if you-" Raven threw open the door to Lust's bedroom and stopped her rant. There were clothes strewn across the floor, including a skimpy version of Raven's leotard, a magenta cloak, and Starfire's costume again. "Okay, very funny, but fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on-" She stopped talking again as she noticed two things were wrong. One, there were obviously people in Lust's bed, and they were obviously having a good time. Two, Robin's uniform was lying next to the bed. "me." She finished timidly. Robin's mask was thrown out from under the covers and landed on Raven's boot. "AHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she ran off the set and into Beast Boy's arms.

Lust threw the covers off of her and revealed her in her clothes and laughing so hard she cried and had to hold her stomach. A fully clothed Robin and Starfire fell out of the closet and were in a worse condition than Lust as they laughed. Everyone on the set caught onto the joke and erupted in laughter. Exempting Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy had been laughing with the rest of them, but he made the mistake of still holding Raven while he laughed. In retaliation, she had smacked him hard on the back of his head. He was still chuckling though.

"Stop… That….Lust!" the director laughed.

**Raven's Slave costume- take 1**

Raven sashayed over to him, making sure to sway her hips as to tease him further. She reached a pale hand up and stroked his cheek lightly before trailing her hand down his jaw line and pushing his mouth closed for him. He shook his head a couple of times and blinked before he looked back at the gothic titan. "wow…" was all he could say as he began to soak up her figure with his eyes again. Raven giggled slightly and made a small tendril of her power reach out and attach itself to his dog collar. She jerked him down to the bed and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I don't like it very much, I think you should take it off." She smiled suggestively before seizing his lips. A script flew through the air from behind camera and his them both in the face and splitting them apart. **(AN: killing two birds with one stone, :D ) **

"That's what you get! Just be glad I still haven't gotten that hose yet!" the director yelled at them with a victorious, cocky attitude. The chromatically challenged couple locked eyes for a second before shrugging and returning to their kiss. "well fuck." The director muttered.

**Raven gets hit on- take 1**

Raven was specifically eyeing a small locket in the shape of a raven with a paw print on the middle of it when a guy walked up behind her and grabbed her hips pulling her towards him.

"Hey there pretty girl" he breathed into her ear. Raven tried to push off of him and return to looking at the beautiful necklace but he held her firm in place.

"I'd let go of me if I were you." She growled.

"Why?" he asked in a mock tone as his hands began to wander upwards. Raven pointed a finger to her side and the man looked up. He started to laugh hysterically and let go of Raven in order to hold his sides. Raven raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Beast Boy. The idiot had transformed into a small rabbit and was hopping around, acting like he was a bad ass and menacing green bunny. Raven rolled her eyes and face palmed.

**Raven's piercings- take 1**

"Before you ask, she got the idea from me." Raven said holding up her hand. "I got three piercings and Star got two."

"That reminds me," Garfield purred seductively. It wasn't very good though because Raven was still pulling him around like a dog. "Where is your third piercing, you got your ears, and your navel, but where is the third?" by this point he was moving his eyebrows up and down and smirking at Raven suggestively.

Raven pulled the leash forward choking him and replied in a slightly mischievous tone "well wouldn't you like to know." She then walked forwards slightly and purposely moved the cloth on her skirt to the side just a smidge. Beast Boy took the hint and turned a dark brown.

"oh…" he squeaked. Raven laughed at him and then started to cry. She soon was on her knees and holding her sides as tears fell onto the floor.

"seriously guys?"Robin muttered.

**Garage scene- take 1**

"What is taking them so long? I WANT SOME PIZZA MAN!" Cyborg whined as he anime cried. A black portal appeared on the floor and a black raven just slightly taller than the tin man himself spread its obsidian wings. It shrunk back and in its place stood the chromatically challenged couple, making out, and still in their slave costumes.

Robin leaned over and whispered in the metal man's ear, "Be careful what you wish for." Starfire covered her mouth with her hand and suppressed a giggle at Robin's comment. "Alright you two, break it up. Let's go get some pizza!" shouted Robin as he hopped in the passenger seat of the T-car. His belt caught the edge of the window though, since he insisted on not using doors. Robin tumbled inside and landed with his boots in the air and his mask to the leather. The titans began laughing loud belly busting laughs that rang through the set continuously for 15 minutes.

**Pizza Parlor- take 1**

"Rae? Rae!? Hey Rae!" Beast Boy said as he snapped his fingers in front of Raven's face. She quickly snapped out of her trance like state and looked around at her friends.

"What?" she asked in her signature monotone.

"You were doing the 'staring into space' and would not awaken." Starfire answered as she looked at her best friend with concern. "Are you the alright friend Raven?"

The empath just nodded and looked to all of her friends before stopping at Beast Boy and smiled a devilish smirk worthy of Trigon himself. Before Beast Boy could ask why she was looking at him funny, Raven asked them all something that they thought had less of a chance of happening than Slade showing up on their doorstep turning himself in while wearing a ballerina outfit. "Hey BB, ya wanna go have some kinky sex? We could do it doggy style!" she said with a velvety voice as she leaned in towards him so that she was nearly sitting on his lap and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire's jaws were on the ground and they were blushing deep red. They were all as white as snow compared to the changeling. His face was a dark, dark brown and blood was quickly flowing from his brain to... _other…_ places. He could feel the blood start trickling out of his nose and he could only sit there as Raven began to suckle on his neck. Finally gaining some form of coherent thought, Beast Boy squeaked out "cut?!"

"That's MY line!" the director shouted. "little green prick." He muttered. Before this occurred, RavenOfObsidian had been reading the script and barely paying attention to the shooting as she sat in her set chair with her name on it next to the director. At the directors outburst she stood up and smacked the back of his head, hard.

"Oh I know bitch, you did not just call him a fucking little green prick! I will rip out your larynx with my bare hands and shove it back down your trachea!" she growled before she lunged at him. Successfully pining him on the ground and strangling him.

"MERCY!" he screamed.

"I thought so!" RavenOfObsidian laughed in a sadistic manner.

"Oooooooooooookay?" Cyborg said as the titans sat and watched RavenOfObsidian continue to put the director into a head lock while she pinned his legs down with one of hers. All of the titans shock had gone from Raven's cruel joke to the normal quite girl beating the shit out of the director.

**Starfire's Drunk Scene- take 1**

Starfire opened her eyes and looked to Beast Boy's side. Sure enough Raven was sitting there smiling and waving at her. "OH! Friend Raven there is something that I wish to tell you!"

Raven laughed at her friend a little more and saw Robin staggering towards them out of the corner of her eye. "And what might that be Starfire?"

The young and drunk Tamerainian forced herself up and leaned forwards so that she still had her arms around Beast Boy's middle but was now lying on her front on his lap in a drunken effort to get closer to Raven."Friend Beast Boy is quite how you would say, a 'sexy ass changeling'. I think that I will seduce him into my bed tonight." She said with a satisfied smile.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy yelled at the same time. Cyborg could be heard laughing off screen like an ass. All their glares shifted to him.

"Wasn't me guy's, that was real tequila she was drinking!" he shouted through his fits of laughter. Starfire, not understanding the situation in her actual drunken state, began to laugh along with him.

The director face palmed as he sighed in exasperation. "Take 10 everyone! Robin, go find some way to sober her up!" he yelled.

**In the End- take 1**

Robin and Starfire sat in the kitchen eating their breakfasts. Starfire had one hell of a hangover and instead of her usual cheery self, she was quite glum. The sliding doors to the common room opened and in walked Beast Boy and Raven, each wearing one of Robin's costumes. Robin spit out his cereal and glared angrily at the two. Starfire was laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair. Beast Boy threw his and Raven's hands up in the air yelling "Robins, GO!" before throwing a small smoke pellet on the ground.

**In the End- take 2**

Robin and Starfire sat in the kitchen eating their breakfasts. Starfire had one hell of a hangover and instead of her usual cheery self, she was quite glum. The sliding doors to the common room opened and in walked Beast Boy and Raven, each wearing their respective costumes. They began to walk in as they should, except Silkie was laying on the floor and Beast Boy tripped over the small larva and landed on his back and pulled down Raven so that she had landed on top of him. "Come on guy's, NOT IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Robin shouted with a smirk on his face. Even though it was at their expense, the chromatically challenged couple began to laugh their asses off. Raven dropped her head down to lay it on Beast Boy's chest as she laughed until tears began to stream down her face.

**Okay, That does it for the bloopers :) hope you enjoyed yourself! I know I did. It's not only fun for the readers, but also the writers crack up as they read this. Okay, and as I've mentioned before I'm writing an alternate lemon filled ending because I feel really bad that I lied to you people. I will probably post it later this evening or tomorrow. Once again, please forgive my idiocy. THANKS! :D BTW, did ya'll like my special guest appearance. I figured the writer had to be there during the shooting and I was pretty quiet most of the time. Just as long as no body messes with Beast Boy or Raven, that is where I draw the line, I'm totally fine if anybody wants to make fun of wonder bread though! (for those of you who don't get that, I mean Boy Blunder (aka Robin), that was a **_**El Queso de Malicioso**_** reference. You should look him up, he writes really good teen titans stories, the ones I read are the M rated ones because I'm a sick fuck like all of you people who are reading the M rated content right now!)**


	9. Alternate (Lemony) Ending

**Okay, so I can rid myself of my guilt, here is the alternate lemony chapter! Just so you know, it's pretty much the same ending, I just didn't skip over the lemony scene this time. And since I did a whole chapter dedicated to fore play, I'm just gonna skip over describing that and jump right into the good stuff! Hope you all enjoy, and once again, I'M REALLY SORRY I LIED TO ALL OF YOU! :C **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Lust was growing angry with Raven. Raven was resisting her and refusing the man that they wanted so badly. Lust had taken it upon herself to try and control Raven, to make her jump him, and to see that this was truly the better way, to show her lust rather than push her to the back of her mind and suppress her as if she was her demonic side. Thanks to Starfire, Lust was set back slightly by Timid, whose power increased with Raven's embarrassment. That however, was only a small speed bump for her as she quickly regained control of Raven again.

Raven swept herself up in her dark magic and disappeared from view. "Rae?" Beast Boy asked as looked around him for his beauty. She rematerialized on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. "RAVEN! What the hell are you doing?" the changeling asked startled by her sudden appearance. She said nothing as she leaned in and kissed her way from his shoulder, up his neck, and to his ear.

In a lusty voice she whispered "Taking what is rightfully mine." She nibbled on his ear. The changeling let out a soft moan as he put his hands on her hips.

"Rae, maybe we better go home." He said softly. With a flick of her wrist, Raven opened a portal and they both fell through, _and onto Garfield's bed_. Raven was atop and straddling him, smiling her lovely smile.

"I guess sleeping is out of the question?" The changeling asked with a knowing smirk.

"No, we can sleep, after we are finished." With that she latched her lips onto his in a passionate yet, lust driven kiss. They once again got into what Beast Boy referred to as 'intimate situation'. Soon clothes scattered the floor along with the small gold bands that had adorned Raven's arms and head. Once again, Beast Boy was positioned over her and was making sure that she was ready for this. "yes Gar, I love you, I want this." She whispered as she gazed into his eyes. There wasn't a hint of doubt in them, so the changeling proceeded. He entered her slowly, letting her adjust to his size. He only paused when he came to her hymen. Raven became impatient at this point and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him all the way into her. She gasped in pain and buried her head into Garfield's shoulder.

After a few moments, she released her lock on him slightly with her legs so that he could move. He thankfully picked up on her silent notion that he could move and he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, eliciting a moan from the dark empath. He continued with this motion and started to pick up speed. Sweat glistened and dripped down each of their bodies. Beast Boy was know going at quite a fast pace and this pleased them both. Raven sucked at the nape of his neck and raked her nails down his back, urging him to go on. He struck her g-spot and she shrieked out in pleasure.

_Thank god that Cyborg had sound proofed everyone's rooms. _They both thought. Beast Boy continued to hit her sweet spot and elevated her ecstasy even more my cupping one of her breasts and moving it to his lips. Raven moaned again and drug her nails down his back again, inciting a deep, guttural growl from the changeling. Beast Boy dropped her breast and moved in to her neck, sucking hard over one of her veins. He pulled away and saw the small bruise there, claiming her as his. He smiled a little before putting his lips to hers and letting their tongues dance in bliss.

Within a few more thrusts, Raven screamed in pure toe curling ecstasy as her vaginal walls contracted and she was pushed over the edge. Beast Boy was not far behind her as he shot everything he had into her. He used what was left of his strength to pull gently out of her and collapse next to his beloved on the bed. Both, smelling heavily like sweat, sex, and the perfect mix of pine trees, musk, distressed paper, and lavender.

The sounds of love had rung through the entire floor of the tower. The same could be said for a different level of the tower where Starfire and Robin were. The beautiful music of the sweat and passion continued on late into the night until the two pairs couldn't continue any longer. In a bright pink room, with a circular bed, there lay a simple black haired man, with his arms wrapped around a beautiful alien with long fire red hair. In a bright green room, in a large queen sized bed that had recently been brought in as a replacement for the old bunk beds, there lay a beautiful Azarathian girl. From the day she had been born she was told that she could never be loved, that she wasn't capable of good, that she would destroy the world. She always thought she wasn't attractive, that she was ugly because of her half demon heritage. Her thoughts were only proven as her mother resented her and no one liked to be near her. But she always had a small flicker of hope within her. That hope had been ignited and now roared in a beautiful flame thanks to the green shape shifting man that was lovingly embracing her. He had always thought that love would elude him because of his appearance, because he was green and had pointed ears and fangs. Until he met Terra. Terra was his first girlfriend. She had meant a lot to him, but it turns out that she didn't really like him the way he liked her. She just took pity on him and crushed his heart to dust. He then felt lost and thought that he could never move on and live another bright day. That is, until he realized that the Azarathian girl was the only sunlight that he would ever need. He now knew that he could be loved, and that she truly loved him, and that he truly loved her.

"Rae" whispered Garfield in the dark of his room.

"Yes Gar?" she replied sweetly.

"I love you." He said with a small, meaningful smile.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled the largest smile that anyone had ever seen. "I love you too Gar." With that she kissed his lightly on the lips and then snuggled into his warm and comforting chest. "I love you too." she murmured again as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Robin and Starfire sat in the kitchen eating their breakfasts. Starfire had one hell of a hangover and instead of her usual cheery self, she was quite glum. The sliding doors to the common room opened and in walked Beast Boy and Raven, each wearing their respective costumes, with a few new changes. Raven still wore her golden crown band, and they each still had their piercings. A small locket in the shape of a raven hung from Raven's neck, in the center of the raven was a green paw print. Large smiles were spread across their faces as they walked in hand in hand. Robin and Starfire smiled widely at them. They both retrieved their breakfasts and sat down at the table. The elevator doors hissed open and in stepped Cyborg and Bumble Bee. Again, large smiles were exchanged, and they all sat down at the table. Cyborg turned and looked at the green changeling. "Way to go BB." He said softly as he put a friendly hand on his shoulder. Bumble Bee was slightly confused at this, but if she had been around Raven a little bit more often, she would have known exactly what Cyborg meant by that by the bright white color of her clothes.

There was no question that Raven and Beast Boy loved each other. Through the years they showed it, with many midnight rendezvous', a pair of gold bands around their fingers, and with small offspring that they were happy to call their own. Yes, there was no doubt in anyone's minds that they truly loved one another.

FIN :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: I hope you are all happy with me now. Okay, so this is goodbye for now. *starts to tear up* no, I promised myself I wouldn't cry! I'm not going to cry! *fans eyes like an idiot trying to stop the tears*Oh my God I'm gonna cry! *starts crying* **

**Brave: awe, quit your crying ya sissy and grow a pair!**

**Knowledge: Its not like we aren't going to see them again.**

**Timid: I'm going to miss them though *sniffles and starts crying***

**Me: HOW THE HELL DID YOU ALL GET HERE!?**

**Raven: BEAST BOY! WHY ARE ALL MY EMOTIONS HERE? DID YOU BREAK MY MIRROR!?**

**Beast Boy: oh shit… *sweat drops***

**Me: RUN BB! RUN AS FAST AS YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT CAN RUN!**

**Beast Boy: *runs for his life***

**Me: JK Rae, I let them out so that they could say goodbye with us.**

**Raven: oh, okay! Wait, why would he be so concerned then if he didn't break my mirror? BEAST BOY! *runs after him***

**Me: oh boy… *sweat drops***

**Cyborg: Aww, don't worry about it; she won't actually kill him, I think.**

**Me: very reassuring. *rolls eyes* RAE, IF YOUR DONE MURDERING BB YET, ITS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!**

***Raven re enters dragging BB by his ear***

**Beast Boy: ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… *Raven let's go of his ear* *BB rubs his sore ear***

**Me: Alright every one, on three, 1, 2, 3!**

**Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Me, all of Rae's Emotions: GOOD BYE EVERYONE! *group hug***

**Me: Frost will come out soon, I promise. I will be also writing short stories about the titans, follow me for all of it!**

**Starfire: And happy Blorthog!**

***ever one looks at each other funny and then shrugs***

**Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy Raven, Me, all of Rae's Emotions: HAPPY BLORTHOG!**

**Mother Mae Eye: And remember, mother lo- **_**ooff! **_***gets hit by my boot in the head***

**Me: Shut up you stupid old bitch!**


End file.
